barbiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Berło Malucii
840px Berło Malucii – przedmiot z filmu Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi (Barbie and The Secret Door). Królewna wykorzystuje je, by wykradać cudzą magię. Im więcej wykradnie magii, tym większa staje się jego górna część (głowica). I w tym przypadku do końca nie wiadomo, jak Malucia weszła w jego posiadanie - prawdopodobnie to prezent od rodziców, by osłodzić królewnie chwilową nieobecność. thumb|270px Malucia umie wyśmienicie korzystać z możliwości dawanych przez berło - pozbawia mocy magicznych Nori , Romy , Nolę , na koniec wszystkie pozostałe istoty w Cynii. Wyczarowuje przy jego pomocy różne rzeczy - głównie torty, ciasta i ciasteczka, balony w kształcie jednorożców, ale też konika na biegunach. Używa go też do tworzenia latających platform. Prawdopodobnie dwa, nadnaturalnej wielkości, złote pomniki królewny w sali tronowej, są również dziełem magii berła. Co zrozumiałe Grodlin nie jest w stanie przeciwstawić się Malucii władającej mocą berła i zostaje zepchnięty do właściwej mu (z punktu widzenia księżniczki) roli doradcy i służącego. Malucia dwukrotnie walczyła z Aleksą przy pomocy berła - za pierwszym razem w Gaju, jej adwersarka straciła różdżkę i pozostała jej tylko ucieczka; podczas drugiego starcia w sali tronowej pałacu, Malucia rychło zdobyła miażdżącą przewagę i odebrała całą magię Aleksie, to jednak spowodowało rozerwanie berła, co było równoznaczne z porażką jego posiadaczki. Król i królowa Cynii po powrocie, nie tylko przejmują się zniszczeniem berła, lecz nawet nie pytają oń - prawdopodobnie nie stanowiło z ich punktu widzenia przedmiotu o większej wartości (może nawet traktowali je wyłącznie jako zabawkę dla dziecka). Można więc podejrzewać, że przy następnym wyjeździe podarują ukochanej jedynaczce jeszcze potężniejsze. 270px Opis Berło Malucii miało rzeźbione, złote stylisko (rączkę) ozdobione na końcu błękitnym szmaragdem. Drugi niebieski szmaragd odgraniczał je od podstawy głowicy berła, która miała kształt złotej korony. Głowica berła była kulista, barwy niebieskiej, w trakcie odbierania magii stawała się różnokolorowa. Początkowo miała rozmiar pięści - potem w miarę zabierania magii mieszkańcom Cynii stopniowo rosło. Po zdobyciu przez Malucię magii rogów jednorożców, głowica berła stała się większa od ludzkiej głowy. Wzrasta także jego masa - już w chwili odebrania magii Królowej-Jednorożca i jej dzieciom księżniczka musiała podnosić berło oburącz. Ciekawostki *Lalka Maluci, a także wizerunek Malucii w zamku księżniczki Malucii (zabawka firmy Mattel) ma nieco inne berło - różowe, z głowicą zwieńczoną koroną. Niewykluczone, że tak wyglądał jego pierwotny projekt, zarzucony ze względu na to, że korona na szczycie berła stałaby się w pewnym momencie nieproporcjonalnie mała (co widać w przypadku korony będącej jej podstawą). *Złote pomniki Malucii mają berła o mniejszych głowicach (berło prawego - patrząc od strony tronu - zostaje zasłonięte rękawicą z jedynką, w trakcie piosenki I want it all), co świadczy iż zostały wyczarowane niedługo po wyjeździe rodziców. *W Tajemnicze drzwi - wpadki (Barbie And The Secret Door - Bloopers; filmowe błędy) pokazano dwie pomyłki Malucii w trakcie korzystania z mocy berła. *Tuż przed rozerwaniem berła Nori i Romy siedzą już bez magicznych więzów w innym miejscu niż uprzednio, a w scence wysypania się cukierków z piniaty, we wspomnianych wpadkach (bloopers) na obmurowaniu pomnika w ogóle ich nie znajdziemy. Maluciascepterlarge.JPG Maluciavicrtorious.JPG Maluciaplayful.JPG Maluciaplatform.JPG Malucianiticpation.JPG Maluciagiantzap.JPG Maluciacutecreepy.JPG Maluciacrush.JPG Malucia105.jpg Malucia01.jpeg Maluciathrone06.jpg Maluciathrone05.jpg Maluciathrone03.jpg Maluciathroneroom02.jpg Malucialookperfectly.png Malucia-barbie-movies-37460714-1366-768.png Maluiciaprepared.jpg Maluciaunicornimages.jpg Maluciateapot.jpg Maluciastatublopers.jpg Kategoria:Przedmioty z filmu Barbie i tajemnicze drzwi Kategoria:Magiczne przedmioty